


刺痛

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, 允在, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: *kjj第一人称*伪现实（本文他们比现实中更早在一起）*Dirty Talk，乳钉play*如果这些都能接受那么……





	刺痛

**Author's Note:**

> *kjj第一人称  
> *伪现实（本文他们比现实中更早在一起）  
> *Dirty Talk，乳钉play  
> *如果这些都能接受那么……

大人的世界中总是充满着压力，而舒缓压力的方法千差万别。我的方法可能是比较奇怪的那种。

我靠疼痛来舒缓压力。

最开始只是在耳垂上打了几个耳洞，但是都没有达到我想要的那种疼，于是在耳骨上尝试了。

真的比在耳垂上疼好多，然而这样的疼痛并不能阻止我继续尝试。所以两只耳朵的耳骨上都有了几个耳洞。

我看到有粉丝留言，就像这样的话：

“在中哥哥有那么多耳洞真的好心疼啊，耳骨被刺穿一定很疼。”

粉丝们都很可爱，其实在这种事情上没有必要心疼我的啊，我在舒缓压力嘛，对待这样的疼痛还是很享受的。

“没关系哦，我真的不疼，我不会对你们说谎的，相信我吧...^^”

我很诚实地给粉丝们回复，安慰她们。

 

疼痛让我产生真切的、活着的感受，让我感觉到我是真实存在着的，而不是仅仅存在于公司的设定当中。

公司塑造了我，同时也对我毫不留情。在我膝盖受伤变得只能拄拐走路，跳舞的可能离我远去，只能坐在站立的成员中间唱歌的时候，真的非常沮丧。

即便不用力，膝盖也会很痛苦，无法用双腿走路的样子真的很难看，不想把这样难看的自己暴露在粉丝面前，可是公司却不肯像我期盼的那样，总是故意把残缺不全的我推到聚光灯下。

他们不断地给我疼痛，身体上的，精神上的，我被迫接受，没有选择的余地。

所以我希望我可以选择自己想要什么样的疼痛，轻微的还是剧烈的，身体上的还是精神上的。

好像M一样的想法呢，我。

到了这种程度，粉丝们大概不会懂吧。

不懂也没关系，反正作为明星，耳洞是必须的吧。

不过话说回来，这样谁都会经历的疼痛不是很无聊吗？

结果，在与敏姐姐短暂复合又分手的04年，我去打了乳钉。

分手虽然有被公司发现的被迫的意味在，这一次的分手却是我提出来的，公司只是替我省去了解释理由的麻烦。

和曾经的纠结不一样，我已经可以放下她了。原因只有我自己知道——

无论我这些年来如何挣扎，如何自我催眠，内心深处的天平还是自顾自地朝那个人渐渐倾斜着。

打乳钉的想法是在我浏览相关网页时形成的。虽然已经决定了，我还是在去之前告诉了他，想看他的反应。

会是作为队长的反应呢，还是作为郑允浩的反应？

“允浩啊，你说我去打乳钉怎么样啊？”

他和我并排站在宿舍阳台的栏杆前，听到我的话，转过头来看着我。

“还来？”

他看了一眼我耳骨上的黑色耳钉。

“听说会很疼的。”

“哈……你怕我疼吗？”

听到他的话我忍不住笑起来。骗人的吧，郑允浩，那个的时候不是很开心地打我、折磨我来着？

“没关系的，我喜欢那样。”我说。

“你不是已经决定了，干嘛还来问我。”他又把头转回去，望着窗外漆黑的夜晚。

“脱了衣服不是会看见嘛，当然想知道你的看法啊。”

“想要就去打啊，反正是在你自己身上的。”允浩好像对这个话题不太感兴趣，都没在看我。

这个反应很没意思啊，他都没什么别的想法吗？还是故意的，想要我自己说出来？

“呀，郑允浩，我跟你说话的时候起码要看着我吧！”我用不高兴的语气说道，对他怒目而视。

这次，他把整个身子都转向我，双眼专注地看着我。

“这回满意了？”

我没理他，只是瞪着他。

他自己忍不住先笑了。

“你笑什么？”我皱着眉头问他。

结果他笑得更厉害了。

“金在中你多大了啊，还这么幼稚……”

被他这么一说，我也有点脸红。

“行了，别笑了。我就不应该来问你这种事。”我转身要走，结果被他一把拉回去，不小心撞进他怀里。

“为什么想去打乳钉啊？”他就着这个姿势抱着我，在我耳边问道。

“嗯，因为……”那句话到了要说出来的时候，真的很难为情啊。

“怎么啦，现在不好意思说了？”允浩的声音里带着笑意，他一定看到我变红的耳朵了。

“上网的时候看到有人说……那样会很性感……”

“这算什么理由……现在不是已经很性感了？”他边说边在我的腰上掐了一把“腰这么细，屁股还翘……有人说你什么了？”

“没有，那些我都不会去在意的。”

虽然我们站的地方是阳台而不是屋里，但他还是把我的衬衫撩起来一点，手伸到衣服里抚摸着我后腰的凹陷。

不管你做什么，总有人不喜欢。作为一个明星，对那些恶毒的言论我已经司空见惯了，只要不去看就好。即使看到了，也会尽量用最快的速度把那些话忘掉。

“想好了的话就去打吧，要我陪着你去吗？”

“不要，你千万别跟来，会被拍到。”我故意发牢骚，“公司辛辛苦苦在推你和有天呢。”

听到我的话他皱起了眉头。

“这事之前不是谈过了嘛，怎么还在介意？”

“谁介意了……”我冲他撇撇嘴，“你知道你按照指示在镜头前和有天互动的时候有多蠢吗？”

 

打乳钉的过程没有用麻药，只是用夹子把乳头夹到麻木而已。听说是因为打了麻药也还是能感觉到疼。

打完的时候我还在想，什么啊，还是穿耳骨的时候更疼啊，亏我还有点紧张。

虽然还不能沾水，我还是到浴室里准备接了热水，淋浴没办法进行的话至少要洗洗头发。

脱掉上衣对着镜子看着自己穿了乳钉的乳头。我选的乳钉露在外面的两头粗粗的，因为有异物从里面穿过，乳头被撑着好像涨大了一点，因为创口还没完全恢复，整个还肿着，看起来比原来更红了。

我用指尖轻轻按了一下，立刻疼得倒抽一口气。

什么时候才能好啊……

反正在完全恢复之前，不能让允浩看到，他总是没轻没重的。

刚开始的时候，乳钉总是被外面穿的衣服刮到，虽然会疼，但可能是因为疼的位置不一般，感觉有些奇怪。

等到后来伤口完全恢复的时候，疼痛完全消失了，那种奇怪感觉更加明显起来。尤其是穿着紧身演出服跳舞的时候，因为乳头跟以前相比变大了，总是与布料磨蹭得很厉害，很快就红肿着立起来了，每跳一下，就泛起一阵微妙的感觉，既像是痛，又像是痒，让我联想起其他的事情。

我的乳头很敏感，跟允浩做的时候也喜欢让他用手指玩弄这里，或是用舌头舔弄，很舒服……

想到这里，下腹就开始发痒了，因为还在舞台上，我赶紧调整呼吸，把注意力集中在舞蹈动作上。

好不容易撑到演出结束，上了车，我就用手把胸口的布料拽起来，以免再碰到。

“在中哥，你没事吧？”有天看到我脸色好像不太对，从前面的座位上问我。

因为他的话，弄得车上除了头一沾到车座就睡着了的昌珉，所有人都把目光投向了我。

“啊，没事没事……”我赶紧摆手，“就是演出服穿着不太舒服。”

 

一回到酒店房间，我就飞快地脱掉演出服跑进了卫生间，在浴缸里放好热水，我对着浴室旁边的镜子检查着左边的乳头。

哇，真的已经肿起来了……

这时，我听到卫生间的门被打开又关上，进来的人从背后抱住了我。

队员们总是很有默契地让我跟允浩一个房间。

“怎么了，这么急急忙忙地冲进来？”允浩看着镜子里我的眼睛，我也看着他。

“别抱着我，都是汗，好热。”我在他怀里扭了一下。

“那我们可以一块洗啊，那里……”他看了看我的乳头，“可以沾水了吧？”

“嗯……”因为他盯着那个部位的目光，我脸上有点烫。

“怎么好像变大了一点？”他先看着镜子说，然后让我转过身来，搂着我的腰，仍然看着我的胸口。

“被衣服磨到了，肿起来了。”我实话实说。

“很难受吗？”

“还好……”

他忽然凑过去，对着红肿充血的乳头呼出一口气，因为这刺激我顿时缩了一下肩膀。

他抬起头看我：“不难受的话，会舒服吗？”

我对上他的眼睛，深深的看不出感情。

如果我说“是”的话，说不定会生气呢……连衣服都会嫉妒的小气鬼郑允浩。

“不会……因为需要你的……”

他对我的回答很满意，直起身，嘴唇立刻就覆上来，含着我的嘴唇，和我吻在一起。我把嘴唇张开一点，他灵巧的舌头立刻就伸进来，搅动着我的舌头，在他的攻势下，我很快就颤抖着挂在了他脖子上。皮带很快被解开抽了出来，没法继续在我腰上挂住的宽松裤子滑到了脚踝，我抬腿把裤子踢到一边。

我现在只穿着内裤，允浩却仍是衣冠整洁。只有我光着身子好讨厌……我抬起手去拉他的衣服下摆，可是因为我们的嘴唇仍然紧紧贴在一起，我没有办法脱掉他的上衣，于是生气地掐了一下他的小臂。

他勾起嘴角笑了，放开我的嘴唇：“好啦，一会儿我会脱掉的，嗯？”说着，他的手很熟练地摸向我的身后，把内裤的边缘掀起来，伸进去，手掌包住了我的屁股。

“啊……不要一直吻了……别处也……”没有得到允浩爱抚的地方都在叫嚣着寂寞，想要感受你的体温呢。

“我们在中……等不及了吗……”他含着我的耳垂，低沉声音变得有些含糊。

“嗯……乳头……好久都没有碰过了……”事实上，因为通告和准备日本新单增加的工作，这样亲密的时光已经很久没有过了。

听到我的话，允浩立刻含住了我左边的乳头，用舌尖顶弄着一边突出的乳钉。

“嗯嗯……喜欢……啊……”已经肿起来的乳头终于被他含进嘴里，我搂着他脖子的手臂颤抖着。因为乳钉的缘故，乳头似乎更敏感了，舒服的感觉和内部痒痒的感觉混在一起，啊……好像还不够呢……

“允浩……嗯……等一下……”

他抬起眼睛：“怎么了……想要我停下吗……”

“啊……不要……不要停下……”我赶紧摇头。

“那是要怎样？”

“想要你……嗯……吸一下……”

“会满足你的……我们在中……”

因为他的吮吸，我的呼吸变得急促了。他的口腔和乳钉似乎在从两个方向上挤压着敏感的乳头，轻微的刺痛里是更强烈的麻痒……允浩的嘴巴，比以前还要舒服……

“哥哥……嗯……那边也要……哥哥……”

要奖励让我这么快乐的允浩，我立刻用他喜欢的词叫他。他很受用，抓着我屁股的力道瞬间变大了。

“呼……再继续叫……我想听……”

允浩放开了左边的乳头，用舌头把右边的乳头舔湿，然后放进嘴里吮吸，同时用手掌覆盖住左边的乳头，温柔地磨蹭。

“嗯啊……哥哥……哥哥……”

“哈……亲爱的……喜欢吗……”

“喜欢……嗯嗯……喜欢……”我抱紧了他的头，大腿碰到他鼓胀的胯下。

“要进来吗……”

“嗯，先到浴缸里去……”

他把我俩身上的衣服都脱掉了。我被他抱着放进浴缸里，然后他也进来了。因为之前的纠缠浪费了一点时间，浴缸里的热水已经不太热了。

洗澡的时候，也不知道是有意还是无意，他勃起的阴茎总是戳到我的屁股。我不想在坚硬的浴缸里做，一洗完，就拽下一条挂着的浴巾，丢下他，光着身子跑出去了，他也迅速的围上浴巾从浴室里追出来。结果我在走廊上一脚踩到了手里过长的浴巾，扑通一声摔在了地毯上。

他笑得特别大声，边笑边走到我身边蹲下，捡起地上浴巾给我擦头发和身子。

“跑什么，嗯？”

“哼……”我从鼻子里发出声音算作回答。

“膝盖疼死了……”我装做很疼的样子说。

听到我的话，他凑近观察我的膝盖，检查有没有淤青——当然什么都没有，他鼓起嘴在对着我的膝盖吹了吹。

“好点了吗？可以到床上去了吗？”给我擦干身子后，他站起身来对我说。

“还不行……”我坐在原地不动。

“到底要怎样？”允浩知道我摔得不重，却还是这样问我，似乎是觉得我耍赖的样子很有趣。

我抬头看他，向他伸出两只手臂。

他露出那种“真是，多大了还这么幼稚”的笑，还是把我抱了起来，走到床边，重重地把我丢在床上。

“呀，你干嘛！”

“明明都不疼，还一直叫。”他上了床，立刻压上来。

“你下去……”我伸手去推他，他立刻抓住了我假装挣扎的手臂。

“不想做了？”

“……”

“那我走了。”他松开我的手臂，作势要从我身上起来，我赶紧抬腿缠住他的腰，不让他离开。他又笑了，凑过来吻我嘴唇，下巴和锁骨。我摸上了允浩的背，坚实的、散发着热量的肌肉，是我喜欢的触感。

他抓着我的胯部让我翻了个身，跪趴在床上，掐着我屁股上白嫩的肉向两边分开，露出那个狭小的地方。我撑起上身，转头看他，配合地翘起屁股。允浩伸出舌头，把脸埋了下去，我的臀间感受到他炽热的呼吸和丰满的嘴唇……啊，太喜欢了……他的舌头一进来，我就发出了声音。

“呵啊……允浩……”

“在中的这里也那么漂亮……”

他美妙的舌头一下一下地戳刺着，然后像吃甜点一样，在入口处来回地舔弄，用他的唾液把那里变得柔软而湿润……啊……已经可以了啊，不是已经快乐地收缩着，在邀请你了吗？

我不说出来你就不明白吗？

我的允浩啊……

他忽然欺身上来，扳过我的下巴用力地吻我，在我的唇间吐露着愿望：“我要进去了……”

没再等我的回答，他硬邦邦的阴茎就插了进来，因为他很大，即使做了扩张也还是会感觉到痛，但是我连他给我的痛都喜欢，立刻发出快乐的声音。

“啊……哈啊……允呐……”

“呼……我们在中……在欢迎着我呢……”他喘息着，咬着我的耳垂。随着他的阴茎深入到最深处，他紧紧地掐着我的屁股，用力地顶弄起来……屁股上会印上他红色的手印吧……

“啊啊……啊……允呐……”

他一下又一下顶弄着我的敏感点……啊，舒服地要流泪了，上面和下面都是……

“哈啊……在中……亲爱的……继续叫啊，叫我……”

他腾出一只手摸着我的脸，把两根手指放到我唇边，我立刻张嘴接纳了它们，用舌头细细爱抚着允浩的手指，让我的唾液把它们弄湿。因为他的手指还放在我嘴里，发出声音的时候不小心呛到了，我还是像他想要的那样，大声地呻吟着，不停地叫他。

“哥哥……啊，啊……哥哥……”

“怎么了……宝贝……”

“嗯……哥哥……我好像要死了……”

耳边我们的肉体撞击在一起的声音听得清清楚楚的，还有他搅动着我里面的黏糊糊的水声。

“不会的……呼……很舒服不是吗……”他把还带着我唾液的手指抽了出来，把唾液抹在我戴着乳钉的左边乳头上，然后用手指按压着那里

“啊啊……啊……”乳头和前列腺的快感火热得几乎要让我窒息了，前面一直没有被碰到的阴茎翘得高高的，从顶端不断地渗出甜蜜的泪水。

此刻的我和允浩是一体的，他的阴茎和我的后穴紧密地结合着，痴缠着，似乎我们本来就应该如此。

“想要就这样把你吃了……”他滚烫的呼吸喷洒在我的耳侧。嗯，把我吃掉也没关系，我也想要住在你英俊美丽的身体里啊……我们一起达到了高潮，我的身体被他喷涌的精液填满了，前面因为没有被照顾到，一股一股地释放得有些艰难。我翻过身和他面对面，他握住我的阴茎帮我把剩下的释放出来，我们的嘴唇又纠缠在一起了。

最后还是我推了推他：“还要洗澡啊。”他才慢吞吞地从我身上下去，把我抱紧浴室里去。

在浴缸里放好热水，他坐进去，然后拉着疲惫的我让我和他面对面。

“好像流血了？”

他碰了碰我左边的乳头。我低头一看，有小小的血珠从乳钉穿过的地方渗出来。是刚才高潮的时候，允浩太用力地扯了吧。

“疼吗？”他担心地问我。

我摇摇头。

他犹豫了一下，忽然用嘴包裹住了那里，一点一点把渗出的血舔掉，咽了下去。

我低头看着埋在我的胸口、吮吸着乳头的允浩。

“好像在吃奶一样呢，我们允浩……”

“嗯……在中的这里，很甜呢……”

血已经不再流了，可是他还像含着糖果一样不肯放开。我在他后背上敲了一下。

“快点洗澡啦，明天还要录音。”

他这才放开我的乳头。

“要是换成乳环也不错呢……”洗着洗着，他突然冒出这么一句。

“嗯？说什么？”

“会很像戒指啊。”他边说边把小指放到那里，“戴在我的小指上会比较合适吧……”

 

后来因为各种原因，我还是没能去换成允浩说的那样的乳环。

而且由于过安检的时候总是会响，需要脱衣服检查的话实在太不方便了。我05年底的时候还是去把乳钉摘掉了。

允浩的愿望在06年实现了。我买了卡地亚对戒，我戴无名指，他戴小指。

绝配。

 

——FIN——


End file.
